celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Mio Amakura
Mio Amakura is the main character of the PS2 game Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly, as well as its Wii remake, Deep Crimson Butterfly. Her first incarnation was apped on July 12, 2011, and her second incarnation was apped on December 6, 2015. Mio Amakura has only ever been played by one player, the RPer Mio/Cody, though the first incarnation's witch Calliope is now a follower under Chlomaki, RPed by Aleisha. Background First Incarnation: Crimson Butterfly As a young child, Mio often played with her sister Mayu in the Minakami region. It was during this early time in their lives that Mayu would become the victim of an accident that Mio would continue to blame herself for over the years; while running through the woods, Mio taunted her sister, claiming that she would leave her behind if she didn't hurry. As the elder twin attempted to catch up, she tripped and fell of the path, injuring her leg permanently in the fall. Even as a teenager, Mayu would still have a limp as a result of this childhood injury. However, their father's "death" prompted their mother, Shizu, to move them away from the area; while he was actually spirited away after stumbling into Minakami Village, something Shizu probably knew about, their mother decided to lie and say he passed away rather than tell them the truth. Once the girls had reached their teens, their mother grew ill, and they moved in with relatives after her hospitalization. It was during this time that the girls learned that the Minakami region would soon be submerged due to a dam being built, prompting them to return and visit the area one last time. Shortly after arriving, Mio found her sister running deeper into the forest, following what appeared to be a crimson butterfly. She followed after her sister, soon finding herself standing with Mayu on a hill overlooking a village, the sky darkened as though night had come prematurely. She would soon discover that this place was the lost Minakami Village, a community consumed by The Repentance. This disaster was the result of several failed rituals to appease the Hellish Abyss beneath the village; as a result of this disaster, the spirits of the villagers were forced to relive the night their town was engulfed in darkness. In the coming hours, Mio struggled to find her sister, who had run off, so that the two of them could escape. In this quest, she comes across the mysterious Camera Obscura, the only thing capable of defeating the malevolent spirits attacking her. Ultimately, her journey leads her to confront the Kusabi, the vengeful spirit of an outsider sacrificed to appease the Hellish Abyss. Upon defeating this ghost, Mio and Mayu were finally reunited before the Hellish Abyss, only to be forced to perform the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual; Mayu allowed her own sister to strangle her, taking her life. She watched as her sister's lifeless body was thrown into the Hellish Abyss, a crimson butterfly left fluttering out of the darkness. With this, the spirits of the villagers disappeared, finally freed from their suffering. Distressed by what she'd done, Mio followed the butterfly back up to the hill, tearfully apologizing. She was left standing in the clearing as a swarm of the butterflies took off into the sky. The darkness over the village was finally lifted. Now bearing the mark of the Remaining, a crimson butterfly mark on her neck, Mio headed out of the village. Due to her exhaustion, both mental and physical, Mio was unable to reach the road. Instead, she found herself collapsing just as the sun emerged from the horizon. It is during this period of unconsciousness that, for reasons unknown, Mio was spirited away from her world entirely, awakening to find herself in the Multiverse. Second Incarnation: Deep Crimson Butterfly While the second incarnation of Mio Amakura had largely the same background as the first, there are some key differences worth noting. The first was that it was obvious, even from a younger age, that her sister Mayu was not entirely mentally stable. During her fall in the woods that would leave her with a permanent limp, Mio climbed down the hillside, only to find her sister laughing through her tears. Of further significance is the age difference between the two incarnations--while the original entered the village at age fifteen, the second incarnation of Mio did so two years later in life, at age seventeen. (While they had a difference in age in their own respective timelines, the original Mio had been in the Multiverse long enough to make her the older of the two incarnations, and she was physically nineteen approaching twenty when control of the body shifted from the first Mio to the second.) As with the first incarnation, ultimately, her journey leads her to confront the Kusabi, the vengeful spirit of an outsider sacrificed to appease the Hellish Abyss. Upon defeating this ghost, Mio was forced to fight against Sae Kurosawa, the spirit that had been possessing her sister for nearly the entirety of their time in the village. Mio managed to defeat Sae, but when she came face to face with her sister, and the task of killing her to put an end to the endless repetition of the final night of the village, she found herself unable to take Mayu's life. Her twin, possessed again by Sae, admitted that she knew Mio couldn't kill her, laughing through her own tears before closing her hands around Mio's neck. At some point, Mayu brought the now slain Mio to the main hall of the Kurosawa house, gently patting her head while surrounded by the ghastly bodies of the slain villagers. Eventually, the elder twin would decapitate Mio. The last moment shown of the two was of Mayu painting Mio's lips red--as a tear formed in the corner of Mio's eye, her twin kissed it away, the shadows in the room revealing that her head was no longer attached to her body. It was because of this murder that Mio became an Onryo, a spirit of vengeance much like those of the village. However, she ultimately had no target for her vengeance, as she believed that her murder was due to Mayu's possession. Involvement Initial Impressions Mio first arrived in Ingresso, where she was quickly became obvious that the girl was no longer in Japan, or even on Earth as she had known it. Speaking with some locals on that world, she learned a little more about where she was--that she had somehow been brought into the Multiverse. And during a near-death encounter with several birds of prey, she discovered that her camera, which had only harmed hostile spirits before, was now a potent weapon against any threat. Surviving the encounter, she resolved to go out and explore the Multiverse and find more answers. During her first year in the Multiverse, she met with others who likewise found themselves in her situation, relatively young to their new, shared reality. Among those she met were The Boss, older incarnations of Sabrina and Samus Aran, and Jericho Swain. And while none of them would stick around in the long run, these first contacts were important for the girl, helping her to grow more comfortable in the Multiverse. Further Involvement A little more confident with her time spent in the Multiverse, Mio began to push herself further, becoming involved in more prominent events. Among her earliest adventures was an unplanned trip to Silent Hill, where she spent some time exploring. And while she never spoke to anyone else about the incident, she eventually managed to escape from the hellish town, far more wary of the Wormhole than she had been before. She later found herself involved in the Model W incident, where she would assist a rather large group of heroes in dealing with the fragments of the Model W that had been scattered over Pi'illo Island. She was able to directly assist Aile and Fiona in dealing with one of the fragments, despite attempts to stop them. However, the incident left her drained, particularly further along, and she ultimately elected to keep a safe watch over Vent as some of the others went into the dream world to save him. After the situation in Silent Hill, and once the incident on Pi'illo Island was resolved, Mio elected to spend some time relaxing rather than exploring. On the Lunar Flotilla, she had a brief run-in with Rick the Adventure Sphere. She later found herself on a date with Tenshi Hinanawi in Gaia. And while the two had fun, ultimately nothing came from it in the long run. Self-Improvement and a Proactive Approach With everything the young lady had been through, Mio finally made the decision that she needed to become stronger. And the obvious choice was with Multiverse Garden. Optimistic, Mio sought enrollment into the SeeD Cadet program, where she was ultimately accepted as a student. Her training as a SeeD Cadet helped to not only improve her physical fitness to allow her to keep up with the demands of the Multiverse, but also gave her another means of offense--channeling her sixth sense abilities into spiritual attacks. Her confidence bolstered, she quickly found herself involved with one of the first incidents involves the New Valorians. Intending to work with them, she made her way to Station Square to help with an investigation they were involved in. However, it quickly became apparent that not all was as it seemed, and the group was ultimately forced to fight back against NV Rumble. Mio found herself wounded during the confrontation, possibly the most heavily she had been injured physically since her arrival into the Multiverse. Still intent on being proactive, she traveled to Infected Earth, where she intended to stabilize the Oceania region, starting with Australia. Of course, she also had it in mind that she would find a location to establish a hot springs resort at some point, and took the opportunity to scout out locations for that. However, it quickly became obvious that the sheer number of infected even here would make realizing her goals difficult, and she backed out temporarily in order to rethink her strategy on tackling the infected island nation. Despair and Transformation While Mio had found happiness during her time in the Multiverse, she was still plagued by the fact that she had murdered her own sister. This would ultimately be taken advantage of by the alien Kyubey, who approached her during the night and offered to grant her any one wish. And, having spent a little time following the young lady, he was able to use her guilt over her sister's death to his advantage. Mio found herself unable to resist the opportunity to bring Mayu back to life, and used her wish to resurrect her. However, while Kyubey had been able to bring her back, it was only because her soul had been joined to Mio's, and her twin came back in a severely weakened state. It was obvious that she only had days to live, and Mio spent every waking moment with her sister. She also confronted Kyubey about the circumstances surrounding her wish, and was only left more frustrated by his answer. He attempted to contract with Mayu as well to extend her life, but when she rejected his offer, the Incubator left the girls. Mayu would pass away late into the night. Mio, heart-broken over losing her sister a second time, immediately succumbs to despair. She transformed into a witch without ever having used the magical girl abilities granted by the Incubator, and the entrance to her labyrinth was left in her apartment. Over the next few days, a not insignificant number of people would disappear in and around the Garden campus, marked by the witch--now known as Calliope--and drawn into the maze. The situation was ultimately resolved by the interference of the witch Chlomaki. Forcing her way into the labyrinth with her magic, the witch explored the eldritch world and eventually came up against Calliope herself. Defeating the witch, Chlomaki took the Grief Seed left behind. She would eventually realize that it was a crystallized, deformed soul, and through experimentation she was able to help Mio's witch Calliope achieve a stable, near-human form. While she ultimately succumbed to despair as Mio, she was given a second chance at a happy existence thanks to Chlomaki, though she was definitely no longer the same girl who had fallen prey to Kyubey's tactics. A Second Chance Though the original had succumbed to despair, and her soul had gone through the transformation from magical girl to witch, Mio's body was still left behind by the whole ordeal. And before the body could be dealt with, another incarnation of Mio began to inhabit it. Killed by her sister rather than killing her, this Mio was left as an Onryo, a spirit of vengeance, and her ghastly form inhabited the shell left behind by the other Mio. Of course, the body was left in an atrophied state, and she spent some time in the hospital, where she would end up reading a diary kept by her old self. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to properly integrate into her prior incarnation's life fully, she disclosed the circumstances as she knew them to Garden faculty, and arranged to be transferred to the Radiant Garden campus, where she could begin her training anew. Among the first people she would meet were Yu and Shockwave, where the three would converse on the campus grounds while the young lady worked on catching up with her old course work. She would also go on to meet a singer named Yukari Yuzuki, and a mute musician by the name of Sona Buvelle, during her time at Radiant Garden campus. The three would hit it off quite well, and become quick friends, with Mio and Yukari in particular quickly becoming close. Having a lot in common with one another, the girls would spend much of their time doing things together, though they often invited Sona to join them in having fun. The girl would waste little time trying to get out and re-familiarize herself with the Multiverse. One of the worlds she would go on to visit was the Pokemon World--more specifically, the Kalos region. Spending time in Lumiose City while waiting on Yukari, Mio would meet with a gym leader of the region, Valerie. The two would spend some time together in the city, and while Mio found herself anxious around the trainer, she still greatly enjoyed the interactions they had. She would decide to travel with Valerie to her gym, where she would spend a few days with the woman. While later exploring Arcadia, Mio found herself losing control of her body while under the Red Moon, exploring the city of Maramba. A rather hostile crowd attempted to steal her body away from her, but the timely intervention of Renko Usami was enough to frighten them off, and the two girls spent time together in a more private location, while Mio recovered from the shock of the incident. Powers and Capabilities Original Incarnation Mio was, in her first incarnation, a rather ordinary fifteen-year-old girl, physically speaking. She did not possess many unique physical characteristics. She was, however, quite resourceful - Mio was able to survive an entire village's worth of ghosts, an effort that took more than simple brute force. Mio was adept at assessing situations and quickly disengaging when anything came close to threatening her. Mio had two unique traits that greatly assisted her in surviving. The first was her sixth sense that allowed her to sense the presence of spirits. The sense was not fully developed, which avoids a weakness to spiritual possession. The second was the Camera Obscura, a special camera with the inexplicable ability to take pictures of anything, causing damage to spirits. The multiverse has changed the camera to be capable of damaging anything. The camera was never completely brought up to the level of power it possessed before making the transition to the Multiverse, and Mio was in the process of repairing and upgrading it when her first incarnation succumbed to despair. During her time in Garden's SeeD Cadet program, Mio become more physically fit, and also learned to channel her sixth sense as a spiritual weapon, her own physical strikes causing minor spiritual damage to anything they hit. Second Incarnation As an Onryo, a "vengeful spirit," Mio possesses potent supernatural abilities, many of them shared with the spirits that assailed her before her death. She has the ability to teleport, her form flickering and distorting as she shifts from one location to another. Capable of interacting with the physical world in various ways, her mere touch is capable of delivering damage to those who experience it. She is able to become immaterial at will, allowing her to pass through physical obstacles and even living beings unhindered. Like other hostile spirits, she is capable of manifesting ranged attacks of spiritual power. Most potent of all, Mio has the capacity for possessing other living beings, entering their bodies and taking control of their flesh against their will--this can be used both to use them to act on her behalf, as well as to more directly damage them. While in possession of her body, Mio's onryo abilities are sealed. Her physique, developed by her time as a SeeD cadet, has given her the ability to perform both bursts of intense physical exertion as well as periods of prolonged activity without easily tiring. She has acquired some ability to channel her own natural spiritual power through her own body as a conduit, allowing her to enhance both her own physical blows and those attacks delivered through melee weapons. Her training has also familiarized her with a variety of weapons, both melee and ranged, though she has yet to truly master any traditional weapon. Her primary weapon while in possession of her body, however, remains the Camera Obscura, which is still a potent weapon even while in a state of disrepair. This is still paired with her sixth sense, of course--ultimately, the most significant change between carnations is the abilities she has while in her Onryo form. External links * Original Storage * Current Storage Category:Player Characters